Ponto Negro
by Kiyavi M
Summary: Fic presente para a Blanxe!


**Titulo**: Ponto negro

**Autora:** Kiyavi M. (Kya ^-^)

**Beta:** Illy-chan

**Gênero:** Universo alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Suspense, Sobrenatural, Drama e um pouco de angst.

**Fandom:**Gundan Wing

**Casal:** (não conto! Surpresinha. XD)

**Classificação:** NC17

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não são meus. Bem que eu queria ter um deles em especial amarrado no pé da minha cama. Mas não o tenho. : D

Todos eles pertencem a uma empresa que ganhou e ainda deve ganhar muito dinheiro com as suas lindas faces. : D

Os personagens principais são propriedades das empresas japonesas Soutsuu Agency e Sunrise Television. Eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro com eles.

* * *

><p>Agradecimento:<p>

Agradeço a minha querida Beta, Illy-chan. Obrigado pelas conversas, pela amizade, pelos conselhos e principalmente por ter betado este presente para a nossa querida amiga e senhoria do nosso condomínio de potinhos, Blanxe. Obrigado por tudo! *-*

* * *

><p>Fic presente para a Senpai-sensei-sinhá-dona-dos-potinhos e amiga Blanxe. *-*<p>

Não foi entregue no dia do seu aniversário. Não foi entregue no prazo estipulado. Mas ela saiu! Finalmente. Espero que você goste minha amiga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ponto Negro<strong>_

_**Prólogo.**_

De olhos fechados, podia ouvir um som baixo. Mas não soube identificar o que era.

Um odor forte chegou às suas narinas como uma pancada, deixando-o zonzo por alguns instantes. Um odor adocicado... Uma mistura de essência de flores. Jasmim e lírio; identificou.

Sentia-se sufocado. Algo estava errado. Tentou se mover, não conseguiu. Uma sensação de pavor cresceu ao seu redor e era insuportável. A garganta parecia se fechar a cada segundo que transcorria. Apesar de tudo, sabia que tinha que manter a calma.

Forçava a respiração. Puxava o ar com tamanha violência que machucava o peito com a pressão exagerada. Abriu a boca para facilitar, porém estava tão ressecada que seria melhor permanecer fechada para umedecê-la com a parca salivação.

Abrindo os olhos, olhou ao redor para pedir ajuda e não reconheceu onde estava. O local estava semi iluminado, apenas alguma velas iluminavam o recinto que parecia um galpão abandonado. Não conseguia identificar nada ao seu redor por mais que tentasse.

Por causa da precariedade da iluminação, as cores ao seu redor estavam opacas, como se um véu ou uma neblina o impedisse de observar os detalhes.

Estava desesperado novamente. Mas já havia sentido aquele _pavor _em algum momento da sua vida – seu cérebro o informou isto.

O pouco ar que inalava começou a ficar tão pesado, que sentiu sua própria temperatura corporal se elevar. Estava ficando quente; muito quente. Sentiu seus olhos piscarem consecutivamente, até q se fecharam de vez.

** ~~o.O.o~~**

_Novamente aquele ruído insuportável._

Tentou abrir os olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas eles estavam terrivelmente lentos ao seu comando. Quando os abriu continuava no mesmo ambiente, porém em um novo local. Sua visão agora era de outra perspectiva. Desta vez podia enxergar mais alguém naquele lugar.

O máximo que conseguia ver era um corpo estendido de forma cuidadosa no chão e um farto cabelo vermelho espalhado. E novamente foi invadido por um odor, agora sentia o cheiro de café e álcool... inspirando com mais força, puxou pela memória... e identificou o cheiro de conhaque.

Tentou mover-se, para poder se aproximar e ajudar o rapaz que estava ali. Sim, apesar de não saber quem era, podia identificar a forma masculina do corpo a poucos metros de si. Não conseguiu. Mal movera a cabeça e o corpo, iniciando um gesto de ajuda, quando, de repente, pés calçados com pesadas botas pretas surgiram em seu campo de visão e um pavor enorme atingiu seu peito. A agonia crescente e conhecida voltou a atingir seu espírito, sua mente, e seu corpo reagiu de uma forma patética, tremendo.

_Medo.  
><em>

Ele estava com medo do recém-chegado, seus instintos humanos lhe informando que o perigo estava presente. E novamente mundo voltou a ficar negro instantaneamente.

** ~~o.O.o~~  
><strong>

Sua partida parecia ter sido apenas por alguns segundos, mas sabia que havia sido bem mais devido ao cansaço de seu corpo. Quando deu por si percebeu que estava em outro lugar, desta vez conseguia sentir uma luz forte batendo em seus olhos. Uma iluminação vermelha que piscava lentamente, em um ritmo quase sonolento.

Havia algo diferente no ambiente, desta vez. Olhou ao redor, mas não conseguia identificar. A luz continuava a piscar, desviando a sua atenção**,**porém não conseguia deixar de olhar para ela, era hipnótico aquele ritmo. Firmando o olhar identificou que era um letreiro que piscava na parede a frente. Estava disposto de uma forma honrosa na parede, quase como se fosse um troféu de valor. No seu íntimo sabia que não era.

Uma nova onda de medo, mais intensa ainda que a anterior foi o único aviso que recebeu para que se preparasse e naquele instante ouviu um grito.

_Dor._

Era o que aquela voz surreal lhe dizia. O pavor tomou conta de si na forma de desespero. Queria saber de onde estava vindo aquele grito pavoroso: num gesto decidido, jogou a cabeça para longe da luz hipnótica... e seus olhos o encontraram.

Encontrou o mesmo rapaz ruivo de antes amarrado ao chão, debatendo-se. E havia um outro homem, agachado sobre ele e de costas para si. Não conseguia identificar o que estava ocorrendo, mas tudo o que mais queria era sair dali, correr para fora daquele local estranho. Sentia-se se mover, mas na verdade não conseguia se levantar de onde estava sentado. Paralisado, via o outro desconhecido movendo-se lentamente, sem se importar com aqueles gritos ou com qualquer outra coisa.

_**Agonia.**_

Era tudo o que conseguia sentir. O ar voltara a ficar pesado: o cheiro de jasmim, já brando, voltou a inundar suas narinas novamente. E por um instante soube que a morte iria lhe alcançar naquela noite.

O corpo deitado a frente deixou de debater-se. Percebeu um liquido espesso e escuro surgir pelo chão e escorrer em uma única direção. O homem das botas negras levantou-se de cima do outro e ao seguir-lhe os movimentos, viu que ele carregava algo em suas mãos. Durante valiosos segundos que o observou caminhar na direção oposta, tentou, de forma quase dolorosa, forçar uma identificação, um reconhecimento... mas tudo que via era uma sombra; um borrão escuro em forma humana. A luz piscante quase retirou seu foco novamente, mas concentrando-se, voltou sua atenção para o homem ruivo.

E um grito mudo saiu de sua garganta.

O rapaz estava morto no meio daquela poça que tudo indicava ser sangue! Mas o que realmente fez sua voz ficar muda foi perceber que ele estava sem os olhos na cavidade ocular. No local estava somente o vazio. Observar aquela visão atormentadora, a expressão de dor no rosto e principalmente nos lábios contorcidos do rapaz levou à sua boca o gosto amargo e ácido de seu próprio estômago. Mas não conseguiria vomitar**.** Não. Apesar de tudo, apesar do sentimento de pânico, já havia visto coisa pior em sua vida passada.

O que o invadia era raiva, a raiva por aquele homem que o transformado em seu cúmplice. O cúmplice de um assassinato grotesco e cruel ** –** os olhos haviam sido retirados enquanto o rapaz estava vivo.

Em meio a tudo aquilo, uma voz interior lhe afirmava que a sua única função em todo aquele ato era de observador. Um simples expectador de um espetáculo macabro onde não podia fazer nada, nem aplaudir ou repudiar o show de horror.

Ainda preso em sua cadeira, sentiu seu corpo voltar a ficar relaxado, estranhamente relaxado diante da explosão de adrenalina que acabara de ser inserida em seu corpo diante de toda aquela cena. Seus olhos piscaram. A cada piscada mais pesados e lentos eles ficavam, e mais difíceis de serem abertos. O torpor ia invadindo suas veias, seu cérebro entrando em letargia mental vagarosamente, minando seu raciocínio.

- Não serei sua vítima. – Foi tudo o que finalmente conseguiu dizer. Suas primeiras e únicas palavras.

Diante da fala inesperada e carregada de revolta soando no local amplo e silencioso, teve a certeza que aquela frase foi recebida com espanto não somente por si, mas também pelo outro homem vivo no recinto, fazendo-o voltar-se em sua direção, como que à procura de algo invisível no espaço vazio ao seu redor.

– Não serei sua vítima. – repetiu, a voz soando com mais clareza e determinação, ainda que baixa. E foi exatamente a nitidez de sua fala que fez o carrasco voltar-se, em definitivo, para si.

E tudo o que pode ver foram olhos duros e surpresos se encontrando com os seus.

**-x-**

* * *

><p><strong>E... FIM DO PRÓLOGO, muahahahahahahahah *risada demoníaca da Beta, à Là Dilandau, de Escaflowne*<strong>

**Isso ae, minha Alpha-chan querida! **

**SOMOS NOZES, yeah!**

**\o/\o/\o/**

**Ah, como eu queria estar do lado da Kya e da Blanxita para dar um abraço foférrimo nas duas! *_***

* * *

><p>Ps da autora : será que vocês conseguiram identificar os personagens? XD *risada maléfica*<p>

Espero que tenham se divertido! ^-^


End file.
